cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cutiesunflower/The Retired Characters Hurt and Heal
Instead of doing a poll of who should leave the Retired Chamber, I made this hurt and heal for the people in the Retired Chamber. I have to include Animated Snowman and Mama Red Bird in this, as they are the long lost characters that have been gone, and the retired chamber refugees to participate in. I give credit to some characters I don't own by their respective owners. Anyways, the character who wins this hurt and heal will be able to officially leave the Retired Chamber, and never go back inside. For this hurt and heal, Cutiesunflower Speaker Box will host this, and explain the eliminations and announcements. Rules *Everyone, except for the creator, can comment to hurt and heal any character. *Everyone starts at 250 HP. *This hurt and heal has a cool down of two hours, so after two hours, you can be able to hurt and heal the retired characters again. *The maximum amount of health is 500 HP. *You cannot heal more than one person or hurt more than one person. *If you break any of these rules I shown above, you will be banned from this Hurt and Heal depending on how many times you used. *Unlike other hurt and heals, it will show a dead picture of any character (with the exception of Animated Snowman and Mama Red Bird) when all of their health points are gone. *When the character is overhealed, the character who was healed up will have their health points go down to 75 HP. Hurt and Heal Types *Normal Heal/Hurt - 5 *Big Heal/Hurt - 10 *Super Heal/Hurt - 20 *Mega Heal/Hurt - 25 Characters Alive Blue Announcer New Front.png|'Blue Announcer' - 250 HP Blue Bell 2019.png|'Blue Bell' - 250 HP Blue Gaty 2019.png|'Blue Gaty' - 250 HP Blue Rocky 2019.png|'Blue Rocky' - 250 HP Blue TV 2019.png|'Blue TV' - 250 HP Brownie Twins 2019.png|'Brownie Twins' - 250 HP Bursty Top Hat Pose.png|'Bursty Top Hat' - 250 HP Cerulean Clock Pose.png|'Cerulean Clock' - 250 HP Chicken McNuggets Box Pose.png|'Chicken McNuggets Box' - 250 HP Christmas Present New Pose.png|'Christmas Present' - 250 HP Cinema Lights 2019.png|'Cinema Lights' - 250 HP Clam Seashell 2019.png|'Clam Seashell' - 250 HP Crystal Ice Cube 2019.png|'Crystal Ice Cube' - 250 HP Cutiefly Body Pillow 2019.png|'Cutiefly Body Pillow' - 250 HP Cyan Grassy Pose.png|'Cyan Grassy' - 275 HP Dora Puffball 2019.png|'Dora Puffball' - 250 HP Ekac Maerc Eci 2019.png|'Ekac Maerc Eci' - 250 HP Evil Hat Scheming.png|'Evil Hat' - 225 HP Fire TV 2019.png|'Fire TV' - 250 HP Frying Pan 2019.png|'Frying Pan' - 250 HP Garrett 2019.png|'Garrett' - 250 HP Grassy TV 2019.png|'Grassy TV' - 450 HP Gray TV Pose.png|'Gray TV' - 250 HP Green Fidget Spinner New Pose.png|'Green Fidget Spinner' - 275 HP Green TV 2019.png|'Green TV' - 250 HP Hay 2019.png|'Hay' - 275 HP Hershey's 2019.png|'Hershey's' - 250 HP Magenta Clock New Pose.png|'Magenta Clock' - 250 HP Mama Red Bird Plush though it looks like Red Bird.jpg|'Mama Red Bird' - 275 HP Marshmallow-Brownie 2019.png|'Marshmallow-Brownie' - 250 HP Microwave Pose.png|'Microwave' - 250 HP Object American Tour Fan Sign 2019.png|'Object American Tour Fan Sign' - 250 HP Object Casual Days Fan Sign 2019.png|'Object Casual Days Fan Sign' - 300 HP Object Casual Days Hater Sign 2019.png|'Object Casual Days Hater Sign' - 200 HP Orange Clock Pose.png|'Orange Clock' - 250 HP Orange TV 2019.png|'Orange TV' - 250 HP Pink Clock Newer Pose.png|'Pink Clock' - 250 HP Pink Cloudy New Pose.png|'Pink Cloudy' - 250 HP Pink Ice Cube 2019.png|'Pink Ice Cube' - 250 HP Pink TV Pose.png|'Pink TV' - 250 HP Princess Green Rocky 2019.png|'Princess Green Rocky' - 250 HP Princess Yoylecake 2019 Jumping.png|'Princess Yoylecake' - 250 HP Purple Clock Pose.png|'Purple Clock' - 225 HP Purple Ice Cube 2019.png|'Purple Ice Cube' - 250 HP Purple Melony Voting Pose.png|'Purple Melony' - 250 HP Purple TV Pose.png|'Purple TV' - 250 HP Red Clock 2019.png|'Red Clock' - 250 HP Red TV Pose.png|'Red TV' - 250 HP Ruler New Pose.png|'Ruler' - 225 HP Snivy Token Pose.png|'Snivy Token' - 250 HP Troja 2019.png|'Troja' - 250 HP White Grassy Pose.png|'White Grassy' - 250 HP White TV 2019.png|'White TV' - 250 HP Yellow Clock New Pose.png|'Yellow Clock' - 250 HP Yellow Grassy pose.png|'Yellow Grassy' - 275 HP Yellow Lollipop New Pose.png|'Yellow Lollipop' - 250 HP Yellow TV 2019.png|'Yellow TV' - 250 HP Deceased Dancing frosty.gif|'Animated Snowman' - 58th Place (Killed by A FANDOM user) Category:Blog posts